true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth 712
History Earth-712 (also known Earth-S) is an alternate reality that is home to the superhero team, the Squadron Supreme. The key difference Earth-712 differs from other realities is its lack of superhumans. Although Earth-712 is similar to Earth, its geography are vastly different, such as Cosmopolis, New Troy being the equivalent of New York City, New York. Earth-712 was discovered by the Grandmaster and used the Squadron Supreme to stage a contest with the time-traveling Scarlet Centurion. The Squadron won the contest, which prompted the Grandmaster to create his own Squadron (the Squadron Sinister) since the original Squadron was unwilling to participate in further games. Earth-712 was later visited by the Avengers of Earth-616, but only by accident, and came into a brief misunderstanding conflict with the Squadron before returning to their home reality. In recent times, Nighthawk of the Squadron Supreme became President of the United States after its government was ridden from the influence of the Serpent Crown. But in another unfortunate circumstance, Nighthawk and the Squadron fell under the mind-control of Overmind and his master Null the Living Darkness, whom they used the heroes in taking over Earth-712. It was only the effort of the Squadron's leader, Hyperion, who escaped to Earth-616 and enlisted the aid of the Avengers and the Defenders in defeating Overmind and Null.123 However, the damages to Earth-712 were already done and the planet fell into global chaos. In response, the Squadron declared a state of martial law, ultimately deciding to implement the Utopia Program, a plan for social reform designed to turn the world from the shambles it was in to an ideal free state, but at the cost of forsaking personal liberty. This led to an in-fighting among the Squadron in which it ultimately led to a battle between the Squadron and Nighthawk's Redeemers (who were opposed to the Utopia Program), resulting in the Squadron to abandoning the Utopia Program and temporarily disbanding the team.4 Almost after the shutdown of the Utopia Program, the existence of Earth-712 came under threat of the Nth Man from Earth-616 in which he was nullifying dimensions as he passed through them, and forcing the Squadron to return to duty. The Nth Man's threat only came to an end when he encountered Benjamin Jones, the infant son of Squadron member, Arcanna, who had the potential to be Earth-712's most powerful magic user. The Nth Man came to an agreement with Benjamin in which they switch their roles, which Nth Man (Thomas Lightner) became the sorcerer supreme and Arcanna's son Benjamin began contracting the extradimensional force, regurgitating all that the Nth Man previously absorbed, restoring reality.5 Unfortunately, the Squadron Supreme became lost from Earth-712 and became stranded in Earth-616. With the Squadron's absence, Earth-712's people grew weary of the constant natural, political, and social upheavals that had plagued their world, most of which are directly caused by the Squadron. As a result, the people elected leaders into a Global Directorate with far-reaching and invasive political powers. The Directorate used the devices of the Utopia Program for themselves, creating a one-world, totalitarian government. The Squadron Supreme soon returned to their world and reformed themselves in battling the Directorate and returning freedom and liberty to their world.6 Points of Interest * Atomic City * New Troy ** Cosmopolis Residents * Squadron Supreme (Defunct) ** Amphibian (Kingsley Rice) (Deceased) ** Arcanna (Arcanna Jones) (Deceased) ** Blue Eagle (James Dore) (Deceased) ** Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger) (Deceased) ** Haywire (harold Danforth) (Deceased) ** Hyperion (Mark Milton (Deceased) ** Inertia (Edith Freiberg) (Deceased) ** Power Princess (Zarda Shelton) (Actually on Earth-616) ** Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) (Deceased) ** Nighthawk (Neal Richmond) (Deceased) ** Nuke (Albert Gaines) (Deceased) ** Redstone (Michael Redstone) (Deceased) ** Skylark (Linda Lewis) (Deceased) ** Skymax (Deceased) ** Shape (Raleigh Lund) (Deceased) ** Tom Thumb (Thomas Thompson) (Deceased) ** Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) (Deceased) * Institute of Evil (Defunct) ** Ape X (Xina) (Deceased) ** Doctor Decibel (Anton Decibel) (Deceased) ** Foxfire (Olivia Underwood) (Deceased) ** Lamprey (Donald McGuggin) (Deceased) ** Mink (Julie Steel) (Deceased) ** Quagmire (Jerome Myers) (Deceased) * Black Archer (Wyatt McDonald) (Deceased) * Brain-Child (Arnold Sutton) (Deceased) * Master Menace (Emil Burbank) (Deceased) * Mysterium (Thomas Lightner) (Deceased) * Professor Imam (Deceased) * Scarlet Centurian (Nathaniel Richards) (His fate is unknown) * Nth Man (Benjamin Jones) (Deceased) *